


Crowley's Bad Day

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angel comfort, crowley has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley has not had the most pleasant day, so off he goes to his angel's bookshop, in serious need of 'angelic comfort' and a nap.





	Crowley's Bad Day

Crowley’s day had been horrible, absolutely horrible. Running his fingers though his now messy hair and scrunching his nose, he peered out the window of his very comforting Bentley, at the rain that was currently pouring down over London. Trying to cross from one side of London to the other was difficult on an ordinary day but when it was raining, got significantly worse, people were hopeless drivers during wet weather, and it made Crowley slightly mad. He was trying to get to his angel’s book shop, but why did Aziraphale’s shop have to be so damn far away? Sure, he could have just flown there, but he just preferred to drive, it was kind of easier, not as much energy required, and most importantly the sound of Queen softly coming from the stereo. But this bloody pile up of traffic on the M25 was just agitating to the max.

When he finally reached the bookshop after spending another bloody hour in the traffic jam, he grumbled when the book shop had ‘closed’ in rather big letters written across the main door. His clothes had gotten wet as he had rushed across the road from his car to the door, but of course his luck the door was locked. Aziraphale wouldn’t mind if he let himself in, would he? Laying his bony fingers around the doorknob, he waited until he heard the lock click, and then entered the book shop, shaking off the excess water off himself magically, thankful for the heat of the bookshop soaking into his trembling body. Pulling off his still slightly damp coat and removing his sunglasses he placed them both on the counter before quickly locating Aziraphale. He found the angel curled up on a very overstuffed sofa with a blanket draped over his lap and as usual his nose in a book, very satisfied with it, it seems.

Crowley smiled softly, and then in his true serpentine fashion, he wiggled himself against Aziraphale’s side, and shoved his face into the angel’s neck. Crowley found himself smiling once again when he felt Aziraphale subconsciously raising an arm and placing it over his shoulder, even though his mind and thoughts were still enraptured by his literature. Crowley didn’t smile often, but every time he was near or with Aziraphale he couldn’t help himself, Zira made him happy, made him feel just that little bit more pure.

Quite a while later, Aziraphale lifted his gaze from his book, in need of a cup of hot tea, but when he went to get up, a weight was keeping him from moving. “Wait, what?” his eyes moved down to his chest, and he finally noticed the sleeping form of Crowley on him. Aziraphale thought for a moment - how long had Crowley been there, and how did he not notice?

Despite not knowing the answers to his question, it was Aziraphale’s turn to softly smile, he never saw Crowley in such a vulnerable state like this, but it made him happy to see him this way, he really did look sweet when he slept, but Crowley didn’t really sleep which made him worry, but Aziraphale sighed, he shouldn’t wake the demon up by moving, so with a quick click of his fingers, a hot fresh cup of tea appeared on the table. There, now he didn’t have to move. Leaving the demon to sleep, he pulled the other blanket from over the back of the sofa, draping it over his demon. Now satisfied Crowley was warm and comfortable, his eyes drifted back towards his page, and he continued to read.

Crowley’s day had been terrible but now that he was with his angel, he definitely felt better.


End file.
